


There Ego Shall Be

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Batman, he was an alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Ego Shall Be

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfic100 #84, He and Psych30 #4, Ego/Id.

To Batman, he was an alien. He was a teammate. He was someone to watch. Just in case.

To Bruce, he was a reporter. He was a friend. He was someone who knew when to make a joke and when to be silent.

Batman and Superman were teammates. Bruce and Clark were friends.

Clark never drew those lines. Bruce couldn't help it.

The last thing Batman said to Superman was, "Take care of my city." The last thing Bruce said to Clark was, "Take care of my family."

In 2018, Gotham was named Safest City in America by Time Magazine.

\--end--


End file.
